Un asesino entre nosotros
by SokuRoxel
Summary: No hacia ni unas semanas desde que Roxas y Xion se habían unido a cierta organización de tipos cuya mayor afición era vestirse de cuero, llevar capucha y adorar a un corazón gigante. Con ellos en el equipo, aquella organización empezaba a ver algo de luz al final del túnel. Por fin podían avanzar en su misión de forma independiente. Tan cerca… Una pena que no lo vieran venir.
1. Chapter 1: Primera Sangre

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen porqué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato pero la historia empezaría al principio del Days.

* * *

No hacia ni unas semanas desde que Roxas y Xion se habían unido a cierta organización de tipos cuya mayor afición era vestirse de cuero y llevar capucha. Con ellos en el equipo, aquella organización empezaba a ver algo de luz al final del túnel. Por fin podían avanzar en su misión de forma independiente.

Tan cerca… Una pena que no lo vieran venir.

_Ahora que lo pienso…_ Divagaba Demyx, el cual no estaba muy acostumbrado a practicar el gran deporte del ejercicio neuronal_ ¿No deberíamos cambiar el nombre de la organización ahora que somos catorce? Creo que habría que incluirlo como punto del día en la próxima reunión.

_O también podríamos librarnos de ti y de esa guitarra tuya de una maldita vez_ gruñó Larxene desde la otra punta de la sala.

 **Todo un encanto, ¿cierto?.**

_Sitar, se llama Si-tar _puntuó Demyx. _ De todos modos, no estaba hablando contigo, bruja.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió a Larxene mientras mostraba sus cuchillas cual gata salvaje.

_¡Dejaos de estupideces! _Una voz autoritaria llenó la sala. _Iros de una vez a cumplir vuestras misiones y dejaos de discusiones banales._Saïx

 **O "alegría de la huerta" para sus amigos más allegados…si los tuviera.**

_Vamos Saïx, los chicos solo estaban manteniendo un pequeño debate sobre el nombre de nuestra organización._ intervino Xigbar.

 **Alias "El metomentodo".**

_ La verdad es que eso de llamarse Organización XIII siendo catorce es algo llamativo. Aunque, por otro lado, era peor cuando éramos solo ocho._Continuó.

_En lo que a mi respecta solo somos trece, como siempre ha tenido que ser. Xion, como mucho, es la mascota. _soltó Saix.

_Una mascota encantadora_ matizó Xigbar.

_Pues yo habría preferido un hámster_ canturreó Demyx.

 **Xion salvaje apareció.**

_ …_

 **Y nadie lo notó.**

Siguieron sumergidos en sus discusiones. Se unieron también Luxord y Marluxia.

 **El ludópata y el divo andrógino, vaya.**

Seguramente Axel también se hubiese unido de no haber estado ya en su entretenida misión de hacerle de niñera a Roxas durante sus primeros días. Era como ver a un patito persiguiendo a su madre. Pero eso no es lo que nos incumbe por ahora.

Una vez Saïx hubo mandado a todos a sus respectivos trabajos se quedó solo en aquella gran sala.

_Estámos tan cerca. Pronto, muy pronto completaremos Kingdom Hearts.

Cuando el sargento Saïx se dio la vuelta para ir a maquinar como amargarle la no-existencia a sus congéneres un horrible aullido resonó por todo el castillo vacío.

 **Nadie lo escuchó.**

 **Nadie salvo…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **La persona que lo mató, evidentemente…**

* * *

Para saber más, pase a siguiente capítulo.

Si no quiere saber más, haga click en la cruz roja que hay en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla.O a la flecha de la esquina superior izquierda si lo que quiere es seguir leyendo cualquier otra cosa que sea más interesante. Eso ya, como usted vea, lector.

Se admiten sugerencias sobre quienes morirán en próximos capítulos.  
Si a alguien le interesa que continué la historia, por favor, hacédmelo saber en un comentario. Muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusión

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen porqué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato pero la historia empezaría al principio del Days.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en un mundo lejano al Inexistente.**

_Vamos, Roxas, despierta, solo te estoy pidiendo que uses esa llave para abrir un cofre. No tenemos todo el día. _Axel, exasperado a más no poder, intentaba que el neófito aprendiera lo más rápidamente su nuevo oficio.

_Si _ dijo Roxas mientras miraba fijamente al cofre en cuestión.

_Casi que lo de enfrentarte a sombras lo dejamos para otro día…

_...

 **15 minutos más tarde**

_Hasta yo habría tardado menos en abrirlo con un mondadientes _Axel parecía ligeramente molesto. Aunque, en realidad era más molestia fingida. No sabía por qué pero el chico-zombie no le desagradaba. _ Ey, Roxas, vamos a por tú premio por acabar la misión antes de que anocheciera.

_...Si

Axel se llevó a Roxas a comer helado a lo alto de la torre de la estación de Villa Crepúsculo. Allí se sentaron tranquilamente a hablar de cualquier cosa, ajenos a la tormenta que les esperaba en "casa". Bueno, Axel hablaba y Roxas escupía alguna que otra palabra.

 **De vuelta en el castillo Inexistente.**

 **Un silencio atronador inundaba la sala común en que hacía solo pocas horas habían estado discutiendo sobre el nombre adecuado para la organización.**

_Bueno, supongo que ya está solucionado el tema de llamarnos organización XIII siendo catorce… _ Se mofó Xigbar.

 **Encantador…**

_¿Se puede saber…_ empezó a decir Zexion, ignorando el comentario de Xigbar _ …Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién ha sido la última persona en verle con vida?

_El asesino, supongo _ terció Demyx, en un alarde de inteligencia superior.

_Venga, va, quien haya sido el último en verle que lo diga. Solo vamos a darle una medalla_ Xigbar seguía con la vena bromista.

_¿Por qué debería haber sido uno de nosotros? _Larxene parecía molesta con todo el jaleo que se estaba formando. Se ve que tendría que posponer su tarde de afilar cuchillas hasta que todo se solucionara.

_¿Acaso crees que ha sido un umbrío? _ preguntó Xigbar haciendo aspavientos _Por favor, Saïx lo habría hecho desaparecer con una sola mirada. Ha tenido que ser un ser medianamente poderoso. Lo cual, descarta a los umbríos y al cabeza loca de Demyx.

_Exacto _Afirmó Demyx con vehemencia_ Espera ¿Qué?

_Podríamos tener algún intruso en el castillo_ intervino Luxord _ Es mejor no tirar las piedras a nuestro propio tejado todavía.

_¿Que has intentado decir con eso? _ preguntó Demyx a Xigbar. Parece ser que no captó la indirecta evidentemente directa.

_Deberíamos informar a Xemnas de esto primero _Siguió Zexion.

_¿Estás diciendo que soy un debilucho? _Demyx seguía con lo suyo.

_Anda, ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí reunidos? _ Axel acababa de entrar en la sala a través de un portal oscuro junto con Roxas .

_Alguien ha tenido los huevos de hacer lo que llevamos queriendo hacer los demás desde que empezamos en la organización _Sentenció Larxene.

_¿Alguien por fin le ha dicho a Xaldin que tendría que lavarse esas greñas? _ Dijo Axel fingiendo sorpresa de una forma un tanto sobreactuada.

_Eh, que estoy aquí _Gruñó Xaldin.

_Alguien ha ejecutado a Saïx _dijo Xigbar.

A Axel se le borró todo atisbo de diversión del rostro.

_¿Quien…?

_Lo desconocemos _ dijo Zexion antes de que Axel acabara la pregunta. _ Organizaremos una reunión para aclarar los hechos y plantearnos el proceder adecuado. Id todos a la sala de reuniones. Yo avisaré a los que faltan.

 **Mientras todos iban de camino a la sala en cuestión. Cada uno con distintas actitudes sobre lo acontecido.**

 **Zexion y Luxord estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.**

 **Larxene estaba claramente molesta .**

 **Xaldin contemplaba sus rastas.**

 **Axel permanecía incrédulo.**

 **Xigbar parecía divertido**

 **Roxas simplemente seguía a Axel sin saber muy bien que era lo que acontecía a su alrededor.**

_Oye ¿¡Cómo que soy un cabeza loca!?

 **Y Demyx… bueno… Demyx simplemente ignoraba deliberadamente lo que acontecía a su alrededor.**

 **_** Tch, vaya _ Dijo Demyx con una seriedad impropia de él _ Parece que a alguien se le acabado eso de andar tocándole las narices al personal ¿verdad colega? Já._ y abandonó la sala con una mirada de satisfacción.

 **O tal vez no.**

* * *

Para saber más, avance al siguiente capítulo.

Si no quiere saber más, haga click en la cruz roja que hay en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. O a la flecha de la esquina superior izquierda si lo que quiere es seguir leyendo cualquier otra cosa que sea más interesante. Eso ya, como usted vea, lector.

Se admiten sugerencias sobre quienes morirán en próximos capítulos.  
Si a alguien le interesa que continué la historia, por favor, hacédmelo saber en un comentario. Muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3: Alerta

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen porqué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato pero la historia empezaría al principio del Days.

* * *

 **Sala de reuniones de la Organización 13**

Un enorme alboroto llenaba la sala. Los miembros de la organización estaban bastante intranquilos. Han perdido al miembro que ponía en su sitio a los más inquietos.

Xemnas se encargó de silenciarlos con una sola palabra.

_Silencio… _ Y todas las voces se apagaron. _ Como ya sabréis, alguien o algo ha eliminado al número 7. Quiero que tres de vosotros se encarguen de investigar la situación y que encuentren y subsanen el problema cuanto antes. El resto, seguiréis con las misiones que estaban programadas. Eso es todo.

_¿Qué pasa si otro miembro es atacado? _ cuestionó Xaldin.

_Procurad no quedaros solos. _Se limitó a decir. _ Zexion, Xigbar, Vexen. Quedaos aquí, los demás: Iros a vuestras habitaciones… y cerrar con llave.

_Como sea uno de nosotros no creo que una puerta lo frene _sentenció Demyx por lo bajini mientras desaparecía en un portal oscuro.

_El empanado tiene razón _ continuó Larxene mientras desaparecía.

Uno a uno fueron retirándose de la sala.

Antes de irse Axel miró a Roxas con lo que parecía un atisbo de preocupación. Acababa de perder a un viejo amigo, no le agradaba la idea de perder a la mascota. Lo cual, le resultaba extraño. Se suponía que él, al igual que los demás miembros, no era capaz de tener ningún tipo de sentimiento. Lo más probable es que fueran recuerdos de sentimientos que una vez tuvo, o eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

 **Una vez que todos se habían marchado, a excepción de Xemnas y el nuevo equipo de investigación criminal.**

_Como ya sabéis, hay cámaras por todo el castillo, quiero que reviséis esas grabaciones. Si el asesino es ajeno a nuestra organización, cosa que espero, probablemente desconozca la existencia de estas y descubramos rápidamente quien es. Si, por lo que sea, no encontráis nada fuera de lo común en las grabaciones tendréis que interrogar a todos los miembros. Quiero un informe completo de su paradero durante las últimas horas, ¿entendido?

_¿Xemnas, de verdad crees que ha podido ser uno de los nuestros? _ Vexen no parecía contemplar si quiera esa posibilidad.

_Oh, vamos, ¿Quién de nosotros, a parte de los dos cachorritos, no sería capaz de matar a otro de los nuestro si se le antojase? _Rió Xigbar. _Tenemos la capacidad y carecemos de sentimientos.

_ Y sin sentimientos, tampoco tenemos razones para matarnos. _razonó Zexion _ Nos unimos por un objetivo común y nos necesitamos ¿Qué razón podría haber para matar a número 7?

_Demyx mataría a cualquiera que tocase su sitar. Es más, me extraña que no haya intentado matar ya a Larxene… _Xigbar seguía bromeando, lo suyo no era tomarse las cosas en serio.

_Aunque así fuera dudo mucho que alguien como Demyx pueda hacer algo contra alguien como número 7. _murmuró Vexen.

_Ni golpeándolo en la cabeza con el sitar cuando no mirase…_ concordó Zexion.

_Antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas revisad las grabaciones.

_De acuerdo _ contestaron Zexion y Vexen a la vez para luego desaparecer.

_¡Ah-yeh! _dijó Xigbar enérgicamente mientras agitaba la mano en el aire a modo de despedida. Con su posterior desaparición.

 **En las habitaciones de los miembros.**

_Oye, Roxas, te parece compartir habitación hasta que encuentren al que ha… bueno, ya sabes _ le dijo Demyx con complicidad al pobre chico mientras le dejaba caer un brazo pesadamente sobre los hombros _ Vamos, no es bueno que nos quedemos solos, vete tú a saber si ese, esa o incluso eso vuelve a por otra víctima. Cuan temible tiene que ser para haber dejado fuera de combate a Saïx sin dejar ninguna marca de pelea. Y eso que Saïx cuando pelea… nos raya todo el suelo.

_Hmm, está bien, supongo… _ Se limitó a decir el muchacho, un poco incómodo por la situación.

_¿Hacéis una fiesta de pijamas y no me invitáis?_ intervino Axel con tono de falsa indignación _ Cuan dolido estoy, Roxas, pensé que éramos amigos.

_¿Qué? ¿Fiesta…pijamas… amigos?_ Demasiada información desconocida para el neófito de una sola vez.

_Todavía está apijotado. ¿Yo también tuve esta estupidez temporal? _Preguntó Demyx, completamente en serio.

_Si, todavía estamos esperando a que se te pase…

_¡OYE!

_No es lo mismo, Roxas no tiene absolutamente ningún recuerdo de cuando todavía existía, es una página en blanco, le llevará tiempo rescribirse. Por lo menos ahora le hablas y parece que te entiende.

_Humm _ Demyx empezaba a perder el interés en la conversación. _Lo que sea. ¿Entonces os parece que durmamos en la misma habitación y que hagamos turnos para vigilar que nada venga a matarnos mientras dormimos?

_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que lo que estás diciendo es "Vigila mientras yo duermo toda la noche"? _Axel había cazado a Demyx al vuelo.

_Pa- para nada. Nada más lejos de mi intención _En realidad, Demyx pretendía hacerle la puñetada a Roxas pero ya que Axel se había presentado voluntario también…

Esa noche los miembros se juntaron para no permanecer la noche solos. No era miedo, claro está, no podían "sentirlo" como tal. Pero primaba el instinto de supervivencia.

 **Zexion, Vexen y Xigbar en la sala del ordenador central.**

 **Axel, Roxas y Demyx en una habitación.**

 **Larxene, Marluxia y Xion en otra.**

 **Lexaeus, Xaldin y Luxord en otra.**

 **Xemnas, sin embargo, permaneció la noche en la Cámara del Reposo.**

 **SOLO.**

* * *

Para saber más, pase al siguiente capítulo.

Si no quiere saber más, haga click en la cruz roja que hay en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. O a la flecha de la esquina superior izquierda si lo que quiere es seguir leyendo cualquier otra cosa que sea más interesante. Eso ya, como usted vea, lector.

Se admiten sugerencias sobre quienes morirán en próximos capítulos.  
Si a alguien le interesa que continué la historia, por favor, hacédmelo saber en un comentario. Muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4: Investigación

CAPITULO 4:

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen por qué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **En la sala del ordenador central.**

Zexion y Vexen contemplaban sin descanso los archivos de video de todo el castillo durante el día del asesinato. Xigbar, sin embargo, no dejaba de merodear por la habitación sin hacer nada más que molestar al prójimo.

_¿Todavía no habéis encontrado nada?_ suspiró Xigbar.

_Iríamos más rápido si ayudaras _ Le espetó Zexion.

_Ahh… tengo mejores cosas que hacer… Pero no os preocupéis, en cuanto vosotros, ratas de laboratorio, encontréis a lo que sea que haya matado a Saïx yo solito me encargaré de él. Sé que el combate no es santo de vuestra devoción. ¿Veis? A esto se le llama trabajo en equipo.

_Por desgracia alguien, muy probablemente el asesino, ha borrado la una hora de video de absolutamente todas las cámaras. Vexen está comprobando las de horas anteriores en busca de algo extraño, lo que sea. Y yo estoy intentando recuperar la hora borrada. Aunque ha hecho un buen trabajo.

_Han borrado las grabaciones. Lo que significa que conocía la existencia no solo de las cámaras sino también de esta sala y sabía cómo borrarlas a conciencia. Con conocimientos del castillo e informáticos y con la capacidad de campar por el castillo a sus anchas y sin llamar la atención. Creo que vamos a tener que hacer esos malditos interrogatorios.

_Sigo pensando que es precipitado pensar que…_Empezó a decir Vexen.

_O es uno de los nuestros o los umbríos se fueron de parranda y por eso no se dio la alarma. Si alguien hubiese entrado. Lo sabríamos. Así que, os guste o no, es uno de los nuestros. Vosotros seguid dejándoos las corneas en la pantalla que yo me voy a interrogar a los demás antes de que se escapen a alguna misión.

_Haz lo que quieras _Contestó Zexion _ De todas formas, aquí no ayudas mucho.

 **Mientras tanto.**

 **Alguien entraba sigilosamente en una de las tres habitaciones ocupadas por los miembros de la organización.**

_¡OYE! ¡TÚ, SO CAPULLO! _ Axel puso el grito en el cielo en cuanto el sujeto en cuestión cerró la puerta.

_Eh, ey, tranquilo, tio…

_Ni tranquilo ni leches, Demyx. Se suponía que debías tú debías estar vigilando. ¿No te bastaba con endosarme parte de tus horas que durante las tuyas te vas de excursión?

_Ve-verás es que me entró sueño y para no quedarme dormido pues pensé en ir a por un poco de café y después yo…

_¡Déjate de excusas!

_¿Por qué gritáis…?_ Un adormilado Roxas se revolvió entre las sabanas molesto por los gritos de sus compañeros.

_Lo siento, Roxas, pero Axel sin sus trece horas de sueño no es persona.

_Como sigas así te voy a meter un chackram por el…

_¡Axel! Por favor, que hay niños delante. _ Dijo una voz conocida que tardaron en ubicar.

_¿Xigbar? _Dijo Axel extrañado mientras miraba al techo.

Y ahí estaba, con medio cuerpo sobresaliendo de un portal oscuro y, como no, marujeando.

_¿Qué demonios haces ahí? _Se sorprendió Demyx.

Xigbar bajo de un salto y aterrizó con una agilidad impropia de un hombre normal de su edad.

_Pues nada, pasaba por aquí para que me comentarais donde y que estabais haciendo ayer antes de que Saïx se quedara "solo".

_¿Por qué? _Cuestionó Demyx.

_Creéis que ha sido uno de nosotros ¿verdad? _Continuó Axel.

_Digamos que es la opción más probable por el momento.

_Yo estuve todo el día intentando enseñarle al pequeño zombie como abrir un cofre y eso… Te lo puede confirmar.

_Si… _Gruñó Roxas, aún bajo las sabanas.

_Un día productivo _Se mofó Xigbar _ ¿Y tú, Dem?

_¿Yo? Bueno, ya sabes… en el Coliseo Olimpo intentando evitar que esa bestia parda de Hércules me parta el cuello mientras recojo información del lugar…

_Si, o más bien investigando cuales son los lugares más seguros para vaguear. ¿Fuiste solo? _dijo Xigbar.

_Si, no mucha gente quiere venirse de misión conmigo. No entiendo porque.

_Porque les cuelgas todo el maldito trabajo y solo estorbas. _El pobre Axel ya lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes.

_Entonces, nadie puede confirmar tu coartada y además hoy has salido en plena noche, solo, a pesar de las advertencias… _Xigbar parecía estar dudando.

_Vamos, tío, que solo fui a por algo de beber. Y estoy seguro de que si vais al Coliseo la medio cabra esa os podrá decir que estuve ahí. Tuvimos un pequeño desencuentro debido a una ninfa de agua. Pero eso no tiene mucha importancia.

_Lo haré, Xemnas quiere un informe completito. Y, a todo esto, habéis visto algo extraño los últimos días, lo que sea. Alguna sombra en movimiento, la sensación de ser observados…

_Generalmente cuando percibimos algo así tú sueles ser el causante _Ironizó Axel.

_Ya, ahí me has pillado. Bueno, supongo que os dejaré prepararos para salir de misión.

_Venga, Roxas, levanta, que hoy toca enseñarte a usar esa lleve para golpear sincorazones en movimiento. _Axel le arrebató de un solo tirón las sabanas a Roxas. El cual, soltó unos breves gimoteos de molestia.

_Adorable _ comentó Xigbar.

Por alguna razón, a Demyx se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

_Tio, que grima das diciendo esas cosas.

 **Unos cuantos interrogatorios y confirmaciones de coartada más tarde, Xigbar volvió a la sala de ordenadores a informar a sus compañeros.**

_Pues nada, Axel y Roxas estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo y no creo que Axel pudiera ir a matar a Saïx con Roxas a cuestas. A parte, no creo que tuviese motivos para ello. Es más, yo creo que antes Axel mataría por Saïx.

_Supongo que si, por esa amistad que solían tener antes de convertirse en lo que somos ahora. _Dijo Vexen.

_He confirmado que Demyx estuvo en el Coliseo manteniendo una ridícula pelea con una cabra llamada Phil o algo así debido a una ninfa de agua. Algo como que nuestro Dem le arrebató la conquista.

_Ese con tal de no trabajar… _ Murmuró Zexion mientras tecleaba sin descanso.

_Xaldin estaba infiltrado en el Castillo de Bestia por lo que no hay forma de confirmarlo. Si lo hizo bien nadie debería poder confirmarlo, vaya. Luxord y Lexaeus estaban en ese nuevo mundo, Port Royal, en misión de exploración. Unos descontentos piratas me lo confirmaron en una taberna. Por lo que se ve, Luxord los había dejado tiesos en una partida de cartas y Lexaeus los invitó a todos a una ronda… con el dinero que previamente les había ganado Luxord…

_Pero bueno, esos dos no conocen lo que es el arte de la exploración. Se supone que nadie puede verlos husmear por ahí. _Dijo muy indignado Vexen.

_Eso solo lo dices tú _ comentó Zexion mientras seguía tecleando.

_Y Larxene, Marluxia y Xion estuvieron en el País de las maravillas. Me lo confirmó una señora muy poco agraciada que afirmaba ser la reina de aquella locura de lugar. Por lo que parece ordenó que le cortaran la cabeza a Marluxia porque este criticó el sistema de cuidado de las rosas y después declinó la oferta de trabajo que tan amablemente le ofreció la señora reina de ser el jardinero Real.

_Que cosas _rió Zexion.

_Si… y después Larxene intentó electrocutar a un gato muy extraño que aparecía y desaparecía todo el tiempo. En definitiva, no tengo ni idea de quien tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo. ¿Zexion, has recuperado el video?

Zexion dejó de teclear por primera vez desde que Xigbar había entrado en la sala y le miró con total tranquilidad.

_Lo único que he logrado rescatar es un archivo dañado de las cámaras de la sala común donde mataron a Saïx y…

_¿Y eso es solo? Es justo lo que necesitábamos_ Se sorprendió Xigbar _ Bien hecho, rata de laboratorio.

_No, no es tan bueno, solo se ven algunos intervalos cortos de tiempo y en ninguno de ellos se puede ver quién es el asesino. Se ve una pequeña sombra, pero el resto del tiempo permanece en un punto muerto de la cámara. Al parecer numero 7 le vio la cara a su asesino antes de morir. Seguiré trabajando en su recuperación. _Una vez acabada la conversación Zexion volvió a teclear sin descanso.

_Bueno, supongo que iré a informar a Xemnas, no creo que le alegre mucho saber que no tenemos nada pero… que se le va a hacer.

_De acuerdo _ Dijeron Zexion y Vexen a la vez.

Para no llevarse bien se compenetraban bastante bien a veces.

_Lo que no se es donde estará, todos los miembros durmieron juntos menos él. Supongo que su figura de jefazo es más importante.

_Hubiera sido más seguro que alguien estuviera con él, no sea que intenten matarlo a él también, de ser así, buena se habría hecho. _Dijo Zexion.

_Menuda se liaría… Bueno, creo que ya tengo una ligera idea de donde puede estar _susurró_ y lo bueno es que no habrá estado del todo solo…

 **Todos los miembros fueron ese día a sus respectivas misiones.**

 **Zexion y Vexen seguían intentando recuperar las grabaciones del crimen.**

 **Xigbar se había ido a buscar a Xemnas en el único lugar en el que creía que estaría.**

 **Después de todo, llevaba días yendo a ese lugar en secreto.**

 **¿Qué cómo lo sabía Xigbar?**

 **Por si no os habíais dado cuenta ya…**

 **La mayor afición de ese hombre era meterse en las vidas ajenas.**

* * *

Para saber más, avance al siguiente capítulo.

Si no quiere saber más, haga click en la cruz roja que hay en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. O a la flecha de la esquina superior izquierda si lo que quiere es seguir leyendo cualquier otra cosa que sea más interesante. Eso ya, como usted vea, lector.

Se admiten sugerencias sobre quienes morirán en próximos capítulos.  
Si a alguien le interesa que continué la historia, por favor, hacédmelo saber en un comentario. Muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 5: Uno menos

CAPITULO 5:

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen por qué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato.

* * *

 **Aquella mañana el castillo del Mundo Inexistente había quedado completamente vacío, con la excepción de dúo informático que trabajaba sin descanso.**

 **_** ¡Por Kingdom Hearts, Vexen, si te vas a quedar dormido sobre el ordenador por lo menos haz el favor de no roncar! Hasta Monstruo hace menos ruido.

 **Bueno, a lo mejor con algún que otro descansito…**

 **Que los incorpóreos también son personas.**

_Deja de quejarte niño. Ya llegarás a mi edad.

_¿Y me iré quedando dormido por las esquinas? ¿Y después qué, tendré que llevar pañales?

_¡Oye, que no estoy tan mayor! _Gruñó muy ofendido Vexen _ Solo que no tengo tanta energía…

_Lo que sea, da igual, si tan cansado estás duerme en el sofá y no estorbes.

_No creo que saquemos nada de las grabaciones.

_Pero por lo menos hay que intentarlo. _Zexion se detuvo _ Lo que no logro entender es, en caso de que fuera uno de nosotros… ¿Quién sería capaz de no solo de dejar fuera de combate a número 7 sino de también eliminar toda prueba de ello? Porque ya son pocos los que podrían eliminar a Saïx pero ninguno de ellos sabría ni encender la pantalla del ordenador central.

_Tal vez Xigbar _Aventuró Vexen mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

_No creo que mostrase tanto entusiasmo y curiosidad como lo hace si él fuera el causante. No tendría interés ninguno en ello.

_Supongo… _ Dijo Vexen en medio de un sonoro bostezo que fue seguido de unos mucho más sonoros ronquidos.

_¿Pero por qué no lo habrán matado a él? _ Se quejaba Zexion.

 **Mientras el emo favorito de la organización continuaba su trabajo de forma concienzuda.**

 **Otros se lo tomaban con más calma.**

 **_** ¡Vamos, Roxas! Golpealo _ gritaba Axel mientras le lanzaba a un pequeño sincorazón que ya estaba en las últimas.

_¡Hya!_ Roxas lanzó un golpe al aire y poco después el sincorazón pasó volando frente a él.

 **Reinó el silencio**

_A veces me pregunto si esto lo haces a posta _Suspiró Axel y Roxas se limitó a agachar la cabeza. Mientras, el sincorazón usaba sus últimas energías para poner pies en polvorosa.

_Ahí va otro.

_¡Hyyyyyya! _ Esta vez, Roxas le había dado de lleno al sincorazón y lo había mandado volando a unos cuantos metros de distancia donde impactó con fuerza contra el suelo y desapareció liberando un corazón.

_¡Muy bien Roxas! Poco más y haces un home run

_¿Un home qué?

_Nada, déjalo… ¿Ves eso que ha salido del sincorazón? Es un corazón que has liberado y que ahora va de camino a Kingdom Hearts. Tú y Xion sois los únicos que podéis hacer eso. Por eso sois tan importantes, con esos corazones, estáis completando poco a poco Kingdom Hearts.

_..._ Una ola de orgullo invadió a Roxas en ese instante, él era importante. No acababa de entender muy bien porqué pero lo era. _Espera, si se llaman sincorazón…¿Por qué liberan corazones?

_...Haces demasiadas preguntas, chico. Generalmente es porqué los roban a otras personas. No tienen un corazón pero lo quieren y, aunque no puedan usarlos, los roban.

_Quieren un corazón. ¿Entonces son como nosotros, no?

_En todo caso son como umbríos. Débiles y poco inteligentes. Los sincorazón son oscuridad y los umbríos son lo que una vez guardó esa oscuridad.

_Entiendo…

_No sé yo _ Se mofó Axel viendo la cara de desconcierto del rubio. _Bueno, venga, el próximo vas a vencerlo tú solo.

_Si.

 **Unas horas más tarde y en un mundo muy lejano.**

 **Más concretamente, en Nunca Jamás.**

_Dime la verdad, Marluxia. ¿Mataste tú a Saïx? _Larxene dejó caer la pregunta con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como quien pregunta por el tiempo. _ No es que me parezca mal pero te podía haber ayudado.

_Jé _Marluxia se limitó a soltar una risa y sonreír con suficiencia _ Me temo, que no ha sido cosa mía Larx. Desde luego, esto no entraba en mis planes.

_¿Crees que habrá otro traidor?

_Es probable, casi apostaría por Demyx.

_¿Por ese idiota?

_Oh no, me temo que te equivocas. Solo se hace muy bien el idiota. Detrás de esa despreocupación extrema se esconde un auténtico monstruo. Te lo digo yo, que se de lo que hablo.

_Me cuesta creerlo.

_Y hasta es probable que sus motivos sean similares a los nuestros. Nosotros no anhelamos un corazón como los demás. Sabemos que estamos mejor sin él. Tenerlo duele demasiado y estamos mucho mejor como incorpóreos.

_Aunque así fuera sería una estupidez enorme matar así de la nada a Saïx y poner en alerta máxima a toda la organización… una estupidez… pues si, a lo mejor sí que ha podido ser cosa de Demyx.

_Quizás deberíamos tener una charla con el… espera, silencio, viene alguien. _ Larxene y Marluxia se escondieron rápidamente entre los arbustos del bosque de Nunca Jamás.

_Pe-pero, Capitán, no creo que sea buena idea seguir ese mapa. _Protestaba un hombre muy pequeño y regordete.

_Cállese, Smee, estoy seguro de que esta vez es un mapa del tesoro autentico.

_Si, igual que las últimas veinte veces _ rió Larxene por lo bajo.

_Ssh _ Marluxia le mandó callar.

_¿Ha oído eso, Smee? _Gritó el capitán estirando el cuello y mirando hacia todos lados en busca de aquel ruido.

_Yo no he oído nada, Capitán. Pero, como le decía, seguramente sea otro mapa falso de Peter Pan, sería mejor que volvamos al barco. Vamos, está usted muy estresado.

_Smee _Rugió el capitán.

_N-no he dicho nada, Capitan…

_Veamos, unos cincuenta pasos al este, cruzando la laguna de las sirenas y después...

 **Una vez sé que esos dos se habían alejado lo suficiente.**

 **_** A ese idiota acabará por consumirle la codicia y con ello la oscuridad. _Rió Larxene.

_Lo se, y precisamente de eso es de lo que nos tenemos que asegurar. Vamos.

_Entendido. ¿Oye, nuestro otro plan sigue en marcha?

_Ni lo dudes.

 **Al mismo tiempo, en el coliseo Olimpo.**

 **_** ¡Qué yo no le he robado ninguna ninfa, cabra loca! _Gritaba Demyx mientras huía de un sátiro. _ Si bastante tengo ya con la salvaje de Larxene.

_¡Ven aquí, cabeza escoba, que se va a enterar usted de lo que vale un peine!

_Aaah, así no hay quien se escaquee del trabajo _Gimoteaba Demyx.

 **Y mientras, en el Castillo Inexistente.**

 **Xaldin había vuelto pronto de su misión porque le tocaba hacer la comida para todos ese día.**

 **Después de ponerse el delantal de flores que Marluxia le había regalado en aquel amigo invisible que hicieron las navidades pasadas.**

 **Empezó a reunir los ingredientes para la comida.**

 **Y en el momento en el que abrió el congelador…**

_¡Por mis rastas! ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? _Gritó Xaldin

 **Algo terrible acababa de ocurrir.**

_ ¿ Pero se puede saber quién ha me ha desorganizado el congelador?

 **Efectivamente, era terrible… Todos los congelados desperdigados formando un perfecto caos.**

 **_** Kingdom Hearts, en lugar de un corazón dame paciencia para no matarlos a…_ Susurraba Xaldin mientras cerraba el congelador para no seguir viendo aquel estropicio y abría la nevera.

 **PUM**

 **Un golpe contundente de un objeto pesado impactando contra el suelo resonó por toda la cocina.**

 **Y aquel objeto era en realidad una persona.**

 **Luxord acababa de caer, aparente mente sin vida, al suelo.**

 **O estaba muerto o padecía de sonambulismo y se había quedado encerrado en el frigorífico mientras iba a tomar algo en sueños.**

_¿…Todos?... Maravilloso… ¿¡No bastaba con desordenarme el congelador, verdad!?

 **¿Qué pasa? Cada uno tiene sus prioridades.**

* * *

Para saber más, avance al siguiente capítulo.

Si no quiere saber más, haga click en la cruz roja que hay en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. O a la flecha de la esquina superior izquierda si lo que quiere es seguir leyendo cualquier otra cosa que sea más interesante. Eso ya, como usted vea, lector.

Se admiten sugerencias sobre quienes morirán en próximos capítulos.  
Si a alguien le interesa que continué la historia, por favor, hacédmelo saber en un comentario. Muchas gracias.


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Confesión?

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen por qué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato.

* * *

 **Aquella noche, al igual que la anterior un gran revuelo se adueñó del castillo.**

 **Solo que esta vez, por un muerto distinto.**

_¿Ahora Luxord? Esto se nos está yendo de las manos. _suspiró pesadamente Lexaeus.

_Esta vez el método de asesinato difiere del anterior _ dijo Vexen con suficiencia.

_A número 7 lo mataron de un impacto con un objeto contundente mientras que ha Luxord… _Continuaba Zexión, aplicando una pausa dramática. _ A Luxord lo han envenenado.

_El Tahúr no vio venir esa _masculló Demyx mientras se frotaba la espalda en el lugar en el que Phil le había golpeado durante su disputa.

_¿Envenenado con qué? _preguntó Larxene.

_Hemos encontrado junto al cuerpo una ultrapoción caducada y… _Empezó a decir Zexion

_¿No me irás a decir que le ha matado el comprar los artículos de oferta del moogle? _Rió Axel _ Pensaba que esas cosas eran orientativas, como los yogures.

_... _ Sin mediar palabra, Roxas empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, saco un puñado de pociones caducadas y las tiró a un cubo de basura con un movimiento brusco.

_Muy bien, chico _ Le animó Axel mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza _ Que rápido aprende algunas cosas.

_Ejem, déjame terminar _ dijo Zexion molesto_ El problema no fue que el articulo estuviera caducado, el problema fue que el recipiente no contenía la ultrapoción que debía contener sino que alguien lo rellenó con extracto de Hongo Negro.

_Vale, y si lo han envenenado ¿Cómo demonios ha acabado dentro del frigorífico?

_Yo creo que… _Empezó a decir Vexen con aires ser de inteligencia superior _ Que el asesino se encontraba junto a Luxord cuando, muy probablemente, él voluntariamente bebía la ultrapoción después de una dura misión. Puede que la idea fuera simplemente verlo morir y dejar el cuerpo a la vista pero escuchó a Xaldin llegar y tuvo que esconder el cuerpo a la carrera. Primero intentó meterlo en el congelador ya que si lo dejaba ahí el cuerpo se mantendría más tiempo y el frio escondería la hora de la muerte pero al ver que no entraba lo escondió en el frigorífico y escapó antes de ser visto.

_Eso no tiene sentido _ dijo Xaldin _ Si la intención hubiese sido simplemente dejar el cuerpo tirado en el suelo como en el caso de Saïx y huir entonces no tendría sentido esconderlo solo por oírme llegar. Escondiendo el cadáver perdería demasiado tiempo. Es más, si lo hubiese escondido por mi llegada no le habría dado tiempo, lo habría visto, que no soy tan lento. Entonces, con haberse largado sin esconder el cadáver y huir le habría valido.

_A lo mejor no quería que le encontraran tan pronto. _Rebatió Vexen.

_¿Y lo guarda en la nevera para que no le encontremos? En este castillo algunos pasan más tiempo frente a la nevera que de misión. Y no miro a nadie _Continuó Xaldin mirando a Demyx.

_No estoy tanto tiempo frente a la nevera, es cierto que la visito con frecuencia pero…

_El caso es _ cortó Xaldin _ Que sería más plausible que lo hubiese matado con anterioridad y lo guardase en la nevera para meterle un buen susto a alguien. Puede que a mí o nadie en particular. Podría ser que simplemente el asesino tenga un sentido del humor particular.

_¿Y cómo sabemos que no fue Xaldin quien lo mató y una vez muerto fue a informar de que encontró el cadáver en la nevera para despistar? _Atacó Demyx.

_Cuidado, Demyx, quien tira primero la piedra suele ser el culpable _ Le aconsejó Lexaeus.

_¿Y qué tal si os dejáis de teorías estúpidas y miráis las malditas cámaras?_ Gruñó molesta Larxene. _Esta vez Vexen y Zexion estaban en la sala y no han podido alterar las grabaciones.

_Verás…_ comenzó Zexion _La única cámara que grababa la cocina se estropeó hace bastante tiempo…

_¿Y a nadie se le ha ocurrido, no se, poner una nueva? _ Dijo Marluxia con desdén.

_No era prioritario _ Se limitó a decir Zexion

_Pues imagino que ahora sí que será prioritario tener todas las cámaras funcionando _ dijo Axel.

_Si, tanto como no quedaros solos en ningún momento _ espetó Zexion _ El maestro dijo que no nos quedáramos solos, ¿Ahora haréis un poco más de caso?, porque lo que dijo no era una sugerencia.

_A todo esto _ terció Marluxia con desconfianza _ ¿Dónde está el maestro? Todos estamos aquí menos él y Xigbar.

_El maestro se ha retirado a ocuparse de unos asuntos, que no os incumben y Xigbar ha ido a comprobar que su integridad física no corra ningún peligro. Ya veis, ni el mismo debe permanecer solo. _Dijo Zexion.

_Así que ya sabeis, debéis permanecer en grupos. Así por lo menos tendréis quien os proporcione una coartada. _Dijo Vexen _ ¿Quién estaba con Luxord de misión y quien con Xaldin?

_Yo estaba con Xaldin _ dijo Lexaeus _ Él se marchó antes porque le tocaba el turno de la comida. Yo me quedé en aquella sabana unas horas más, hasta que me cansé de que un mono raro me pegara con un bastón mientras me soltaba frases filosóficas. El mono os lo confirmará, supongo. En serio, no apartéis la vista del bastón.

_Yo… _ empezó a decir Xion _ Yo estaba con Luxord. Fue culpa mía que tuviese que venir antes. Mientras estábamos en Agrabah nos atacó una horda de sincorazones y no fui de mucha ayuda… Regresamos juntos y… fui yo quien le dio la ultrapoción…

 **Aquella declaración que la señalaba como potencial asesina dejó perplejos a todos los presentes.**

_Xion _Comenzó a decir Axel con seriedad _¿Eres consciente de que prácticamente acabas de hacer es declararte culpable de asesinato de por lo menos un miembro de la organización?

 **Xion se limitó a agachar la cabeza.**

 **¿De verdad la nueva estaba admitiendo el asesinato** **asesinato de un compañero?**

 **¿Sabía lo que eso conllevaría?**

 **Por algo así no la convertirían en un umbrío.**

 **No.**

 **No tendrían tanta clemencia.**

 **Simplemente le darían fin a su "no-existencia".**

 **De todas formas ¿Qué pudo llevarla a asesinar a Luxord?**

 **¿Habría asesinado también a Saïx?**

 **No sería de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta las continuas muestras de desprecio de forma totalmente abierta de Saïx hacia Xion.**

 **Pero…**

 **¿Cómo aquella chiquilla que apenas sabía usar un par de hechizos mágicos de un nivel bastante mediocre podría haber acabado con una bestia parda como Saïx sin que este pudiera hacer nada para defenderse del ataque?**

 **¿Y por qué admitirlo delante de todos?**

 **¿En que estaba pensando?**

* * *

Para saber más, avance al siguiente capítulo.

Si no quiere saber más, haga click en la cruz roja que hay en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. O a la flecha de la esquina superior izquierda si lo que quiere es seguir leyendo cualquier otra cosa que sea más interesante. Eso ya, como usted vea, lector.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes habéis dejado reviews, el hecho de que me hagáis saber que os está gustando la historia me hace querer seguir escribiendo.

Probablemente me quede una historia algo larga no se, según mi inspiración (Porque no, no termina aquí, con solo dos fiambres, oh, no), Pero espero que os quedéis hasta el final. Que aunque todavía no lo tengo escrito os puedo decir que lo que tengo pensado no lo vais a ver venir jejeje…


	7. Chapter 7: Nuevo mando

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen por qué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato.

* * *

 **Xion acababa de revelar cierta información que la revelaba como la principal sospechosa del asesinato de un miembro de la organización.**

_Se… _Empezó a decir Xion _Se lo que parece. Yo le di la ultrapoción pero yo no le maté. Por lo menos, no intencionadamente. No sabía que era veneno. Es más, de no habérsela dado me la habría bebido yo pero él había acabado más dañado por mi culpa así que… se la di…y me fui a mi habitación antes de que se la bebiese.

_Que conveniente, le diste un frasco de veneno sin saberlo _Rio Larxene _ ¿También le rompiste el cuello a Saïx sin querer?

_¡Yo no maté a Saïx!¡Pero si estaba contigo y con Marluxia cuando se supone que lo mataron! _Se defendió Xion.

_Ahí tiene razón la chiquilla _ Dijo Marluxia.

_Pudo haberse escabullido cuando aquella loca del coño mandó a una baraja de cartas para que nos cortara la cabeza _Planteó Larxene. _En ese momento nos separamos los tres y no nos encontramos hasta que aquel maldito gato parlante nos "ayudó" a encontrarnos. Yo creo que en ese tiempo podría haberlo hecho.

_¿Os separasteis?_ Preguntó Vexen _ En ese caso tú también podrías haberle matado o incluso Marlu…_Antes de acabar la frase Vexen miró hacia Marluxia y la cara de pocos amigos que se encontró le impidió terminar la frase_ Ejem, el caso, que no necesariamente pudo haber sido XIV.

 **Marluxia y Larxene se lanzaron una mirada cómplice que pasó bastante desapercivida.**

_No, porque la única que se separó fue Xion. Marluxia y yo permanecimos juntos en todo momento. Por lo tanto no pudo ser ninguno de los dos.

 **O eso pensaban.**

 **Porque Axel no les miraba con buena cara tras esa declaración.**

_Oye, ¿No había estado Xigbar comprobando coartadas? Cuando vuelva podríamos preguntarle qué es lo que tiene exactamente sobre la de Xion.

_Aunque puede que no sea la persona que mató a Saïx _ Dijo Marluxia _ ¿Podemos estar seguros de que no mató a Luxord?

_Ey,¿Y se puede saber por qué estúpida razón podéis haber llegado a pensar que Encanto ha podido matar a alguien mientras yo estaba fuera? _Dijo Xigbar, que acababa de entrar por la puerta, gesticulando exageradamente, como era costumbre en él. _Y…¿A quién decíais que ha matado?

_No lo he… _Empezó a decir Xion.

_Luxord_ Sentenció Demyx como quien no quería la cosa.

_Vaya, se acabaron las noches de strip poker _Dijo Xigbar con una pena mal fingida.

_¿Las noches de qué?_ preguntó confuso Roxas.

_Nada, tigre, cosas a las que juegan los amigos. _Contestó Xigbar con una sonrisa. Siendo plenamente consciente de lo que el chico iba a hacer a continuación.

_Los amigos… _ Roxas giró la cabeza y miró a Axel instintivamente. _ Entonces, Axel ¿Por qué nosotros no… ?_Antes de que inocente acabara la frase Axel le cortó.

_Xigbar, no le cuentes chorradas al niño. _ Suspiró Axel.

_Bah, no pasa nada, chaval _ Le seguía diciendo a Roxas _ Axel no quiere jugar a eso contigo porque podría tener graves problemas ya que todavía eres menor de edad. Pero tranquilo, que eso se cura con el tiempo.

_Roxas, no pongas esa carita _Dijo Demyx intentando contener la risa al ver que Roxas agachaba la cabeza apenado _ Lo que pasa es que todavía eres muy pequeño para esa clase de juegos. Dentro de unos años, cuando seas mayor, podrás jugar a ese y a muchos otros más juegos con tu gran amigo Axel y... Jajajajajajajaja ay, no puedo. _Realmente Demyx era ya "incapaz" de contener la risa.

 **A más de uno se le escapó una sonrisilla ante la estúpida inocencia del nuevo**

 **Incluso a Zexion.**

 **Aunque a Axel, Lexaeus y a Vexen no parecía divertirles tanto.**

 **Bueno, luego estaba Xion, que tampoco entendía de que estaban hablando lo s demás**

_Ejem, si no os importa. Estábamos intentando resolver otro asesinato. _Dijo Vexen.

_Ya, y creéis que ha sido la nueva, que apenas sabe combatir todavía.

_No le hace falta combatir para envenenar a alguien _ terció Zexion.

_Pero si para matar a Saïx _ Siguió Xigbar.

_Igual a número siete le mató otra persona _Continuó Zexion.

_¿Dices que ha dos asesinos? _Xigbar enarcó las cejas_ Esto ya es muy conspiranoico. ¿Y por qué razón? ¿Quizas porque pensaba que Luxord era el asesino?

_No, de verdad que yo… _Intentó decir Xion

_Pues yo no creo que haya sido ella _Gruñó Vexen de mala manera _ Pensandolo bien, no tiene sentido alguno y es mucho más probable que en realidad el frasco con veneno hubiera estado destinado para matar a Xion y no a Luxord. Simplemente Luxord tuvo mala suerte, aunque él no creyera en la suerte….

_Pudiera ser _ Suspiró Zexion _ Lo que todavía trato de encajar es lo de meterlo en la nevera.

_Lo metieron en la nevera _ dijo Xigbar sorprendido _ Que macabro todo.

_Oye, espera un segundo, a todo esto _ dijo Zexion _ ¿Tú no estabas con el Superior?

_Si, bueno, más o menos _Divagó Xigbar _ Xemnas debería estar más que a salvo donde está. Más bien deberíamos preocuparnos los que estamos aquí.

_Vale, estupendo, el Superior encerrado ¿Se puede saber que debemos hacer nosotros ahora? Seguir yendo tranquilamente de misión mientras nos van matando uno a uno y nos señalamos entre nosotros _Se quejó Demyx.

_Descuida, que no creo que nadie sospeche de un tontolaba como tu _ Rió Xigbar. _Aunque si entendería que te preocupase que fueras el siguiente, serías un blanco fácil.

_De eso nada _ Se quejó Demyx.

_Y si han eliminado a Saïx no creo que tú vayas a dar mucho problema.

_Grrr… _Demyx se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

_Ahora que lo pienso _ intervino Lexaeus _ ¿No es extraño que hayan matado a Saïx, que es un gran combatiente, en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y a Xion, que casi no se vale en combate, la haya- Manage Storiesn intentado matar con veneno. Yo lo habría hecho al revés, sería más fácil.

_Igual tenía motivos distintos para matarlos _Dijo Zexion _ Creo que aquí más de uno habrá querido partirle la cara alguna vez a número siete.

 **La mayoría asintió.**

 **Ay, el compañerismo dentro del equipo.**

 **Qué bonito es.**

_Ciertamente no era precisamente la alegría de la huerta _ Dijo Demyx _ Es comprensible que alguien quisiera ensañarse con él de forma más directa.

_Bueno _Empezó a decir Xigbar _ Os diré que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora: Lexaeus se va a llevar el cuerpo de Luxord y lo va a dejar donde dejamos el de Saïx, Xaldin va a terminar de hacer la comida…que no se vosotros, pero yo me muero de hambre, y después nos vamos a reunir todos en la sala común y la vamos a convertir en un dormitorio gigante. Porque a partir de ahora nadie se quedará solo y todos estaremos bajo vigilancia hasta que las cosas se calmen. ¿Ha quedado claro?

_¿Ahora tú eres el jefe? _ Masculló Marluxia.

_En ausencia de Xemnas y del mandón de Saïx, sí. Que para eso soy el número dos.

_Apañaos vamos _ Dijo Larxene.

_Oh, vamos, lo pasaremos bien. _Dijo Xigbar._Podríamos enseñarle a Roxas a jugar al Strip Poker.

* * *

Para saber más, espere al siguiente capítulo. El cual tardará un poco en llegar porque estoy de exámenes...

Si no quiere saber más, haga click en la cruz roja que hay en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. O a la flecha de la esquina superior izquierda si lo que quiere es seguir leyendo cualquier otra cosa que sea más interesante. Eso ya, como usted vea, lector.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes habéis dejado reviews, el hecho de que me hagáis saber que os está gustando la historia me hace querer seguir escribiendo.

Probablemente me quede una historia algo larga no sé, según mi inspiración. Pero espero que os quedéis hasta el final.


	8. Chapter 8: Día libre

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen por qué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato.

Puede que sea un poco tarde para avisar de esto pero de aquí en adelante es ALTAMENTE probable que vayan apareciendo SPOILERS del DAYS Y BBS.

Avisados quedáis.

* * *

 **Aquella misma noche, en la Sala Común del Castillo Inexistente.**

 **Aquella sala que, por lo general, estaba prácticamente vacía de mobiliario alguno, salvo por algunas mesas y sofás para que los miembros sentasen el culo mientras esperaban que les asignaran sus respectivas misiones, se encontraba hoy repleta del colchones que los propios miembros habían llevado desde sus habitaciones. Muy a su pesar…**

 **La primera "fiesta de pijamas" de la organización estaba a punto de empezar.**

_Alguien me quiere decir por qué demonios tenemos que hacer esto nosotros? _Se quejaba Demyx_ Que yo sepa, tenemos umbríos para algo…

_Estamos en aislamiento máximo_ Dijo Xigbar mientras la puerta de entrada se cerraba a cal y canto con un fuerte golpe que retumbó por toda la sala.

_Pues que alegría _ Suspiró Demyx, A todo esto…_ Demyx recupero al instante su entusiasmo _ ¿Aislamiento máximo implica no más misiones por el momento, verdad?

_Desde luego, eres la única persona que le vería algo bueno a un aislamiento forzado _ Suspiró Marluxia _ Esto va a ser aburrido.

_Si a estar encerrado en la misma habitación que un posible asesino, pues si, será aburrido. _Dijo Zexion.

_Peor lo debe estar pasando el asesino, si es que es uno de nosotros, porque como lo pillemos, de la paliza que le metemos no se recupera_ Canturreo Larxene mirando hacia Demyx.

_¿Y tú qué miras? _Preguntó inquieto Demyx mientras se escondía tras su Sitar.

_Nada, que como te atrevas a tocar ese trasto del demonio en plena noche te lo voy a meter por donde no brilla el sol. Avisado quedas.

_Cuanta agresividad hacia mi persona…

_A ver, a ver, orden en el patio de recreo.

 **Profe Xigbar poniendo orden en el aula.**

_No es exactamente así. Mientras estemos aquí debemos permanecer juntos pero las misiones no van a finalizar.

_¿Queeeeeeé? _ El fastidio de Demyx era más que evidente. _¿Acaso vamos a salir todos juntos de misión en plan super excursión escolar?

_No exactamente, vamos a hacer tres grupos para las misiones a partir de ahora. Esperemos que sea durante poco tiempo. Creo que lo óptimo sería hacer dos grupos de recolección de corazones, que para algo tenemos a dos maestros de la llave espada y uno de reconocimiento.

_Si, solo hay un problema en tu plan. _ Suspiró Vexen con un deje de decepción. _ Xion no es capaz de usar la llave espada todavía.

_En realidad…

 **Xion extendió la mano y una llave espada idéntica a la de Roxas apareció.**

_En realidad ya he logrado invocarla _dijo Xion.

_¿Y con ella mataste a Saïx? _Rio Larxene.

_¡No!

_Entonces a Luxord ¿No?

_Yo…

_¿Desde cuándo puedes invocarla? _ Preguntó Vexen con gran curiosidad.

_He estado intentando de invocarla desde que llegué. En la última misión logré invocarla durante un leve periodo de tiempo. Si me dais un día creo que podré mantenerla invocada.

_A mí me parece que eso sería adecuado _ Los ojos de Vexen brillaban. _Verdaderamente está aprendiendo muy rápido.

 **La mayoría le miró extrañado**

_Al mismo ritmo que Roxas si no me equivoco, al también le llevo una semana empezar a usar la llave. Lo que si ha hecho Xion más rápido es lo de salir del modo zombie. Habla bastante más que Roxas y se la ve algo más despierta _ Dijo Axel.

_Puede que tengas razón _Opinó Demyx _ Entonces… ¿mañana tenemos el día libre mientras Xion practica con su llavecita?

_Venga, si, anda, nos lo tomaremos como día libre, que hace siglos desde el último _ Rió Xigbar.

_¿Y qué demonios vamos a hacer todos encerrados aquí un día entero? _Gruñó Larxene.

_Tú no sé, pero yo voy a dormir y cuando me canse me daré la vuelta y seguiré durmiendo. _dijo Axel con toda la felicidad.

_Francamente apasionante _ Se limitó a decir Larxene.

_Y mientras duermes nosotros le enseñaremos a Roxas a jugar Strip Poker…. _Sugirió Demyx.

_Demyx, si haces eso te doy con el Sitar en la cabeza.

_Jo… Aunque sí que podíamos hacer algo todos juntos ya que estamos aquí juntos por la fuerza. Es como una de estas sesiones que organizaba el maestro Xemnas. Para la integración n el buen trabajo en equipo o no sé qué leches.

_Menuda tontería era aquello. ¿En serio, quien le regaló aquel libro sobre la integración y relación de los trabajadores en empresas pequeñas en lo del amigo de invisible de las pasadas navidades? _Bufó Larxene.

_Pues yo creo que es una buena idea. La buena relación laboral entre los trabajadores hace que se sientan más cómodos y que aumente su rendimiento. _ Dijo Vexen.

_Bueno, ya sabemos quién fue _Rio Marluxia._Eso sería buena idea si no fuera porque no tenemos corazón y no es como si pudiésemos llevarnos super bien.

_Pero son entretenidas, hay que reconocerlo _Rio Xigbar.

 **Larxene y Marluxia no parecían estar muy de acuerdo.**

_Bueno, que cada uno haga lo que le dé la gana siempre y cuando sea dentro de esta habitación _ dijo Xigbar _ Ah, y si alguno de vosotros es el asesino: Tampoco está permitido matar.

_Seguro que eso le detiene _Rio Demyx.

_Hay que intentarlo.

 **Esa noche fue una de las más moviditas que hubo jamás en el Castillo del Olvido.**

 **Y el día que le siguió no fue muy distinto.**

 **Axel durmió durante toda la noche y la mañana siguiente como si de un oso perezosos se tratase.**

 **Larxene tuvo algún que otro desencuentro con Demyx sobre los horarios en los que se le permitiría usar el Sitar y más tarde se apartó de todos junto con Marluxia y ahí se quedaron cuchicheando.**

 **Xion y Roxas se pasaron todo el día practicando con la llave espada. Esta vez Roxas era el profesor, lo cual le gustaba bastante al rubio. Y empezaron a entablar amistad.**

 **Zexion se sentó y se dedicó a leer. Simple y llanamente. Intercambiando de vez en cuando alguna palabra con Lexaeus. Quien, a su vez, estaba muy entretenido resolviendo un rompecabezas.**

 **Vexen apuntaba como un loco cosas en su cuaderno. Seguramente fueran solo cosas de científico loco.**

 **Por la tarde Demyx y Xigbar intentaron explicarle a Roxas como jugar al Strip Poquer y se llevaron alguna que otra sorpresa… pero eso no hay porqué contarlo aquí…**

* * *

Para saber más, espere al siguiente capítulo.

Si no quiere saber más…Bueno, a estas alturas ya sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejáis reviews, el hecho de que me hagáis saber que os está gustando la historia me hace querer seguir escribiendo.

Cada vez tengo más claro que esta será una historia larga y eso que la tenia pensada para ser una muy cortita.

A todo esto, he tenido que hacer que Xion pueda usar la llave espada antes de lo que lo hace en la cronología original. Pero, claro, argumentalmente me viene mejor que la sepa invocar ya… Es más, como ya habréis notado la chica ya habla más de lo que lo hacía al principio en el Day _s_ XD

Y se que el cap ha sido flojo pero las neuronas me las dejé en los exámenes XD Pero no preocuparse... que la tormenta se acerca cada vez más a nuestros queridos amigos de la organización y esto se va a poner movidito.


	9. Chapter 9: Fin del descanso

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen por qué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato.

* * *

 **Una maraña de pelo rojo se removió entre un montón de sabanas.**

_GUAAH _Axel dejó caer un gran bostezo._ ¿Ya es de día? _Preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_¿Cómo es posible que duermas tanto? _ preguntó Larxene.

_Trabajo mucho y me gusta aprovechar las horas libres para recuperar fuerza.

_Ya estás mayor.

_¡Oye! ¡Que tendremos la misma edad!

_Lo que tú digas, pero no sabes lo que te perdiste ayer…

_Ahh… sorprendeme.

_Solo mira _Larxene señaló a una mesa ocupada.

 **Axel esperaba que lo que estaba viendo fuera solo una pesadilla y no una realidad.**

 **En aquella mesa se encontraban Xigbar, Demyx, Marluxia, Roxas incluso Vexen… y por alguna razón estaban todos en ropa interior a excepción de Roxas, que solo le faltaba la gabardina.**

 **Estaban jugando al Strip Poker.**

_¿Por…qué? En serio, ¿Por qué?

_Quisieron reírse un poco del novato y les salió un poco mal _Rio Larxene _Hasta Marluxia acabó por caer.

_Ya, ya, pero ¿Por qué dejasteis jugar a Vexen? Creo que se me acaban de quemar las retinas.

_No lo sé, pero creo que yo le he perdido el poco respeto que me quedaba por el _ suspiró Zexión, que se encontraba en "la cama" de al lado leyendo un libro.

_Lo que no entiendo es por qué a mí no me han dejado jugar _ Intervino Lexaeus.

_No querrían sentirse humillados por ser unos palillos también _Rio Larxene.

_Oye, ¿Pero siguen jugando? _Preguntó Axel escandalizado.

_Oh, si _confirmó Larxene.

_¡ROXAS!

 **Axel salió disparado hacia la mesa en la que el novato estaba dejando en ridículo a sus compañeros sin siquiera darse cuenta.**

 **Roxas le miró confundido por los gritos.**

_¿Axel, ya te has despertado? Me han enseñado a jugar al Strip Poquer. Al parecer soy muy bueno en esto _ El chico parecía estar muy animado.

_Sí. La verdad es que no me esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos _ Masculló Xigbar. _Por cierto, Marluxia, tu ropa interior de rosas es divino.

_No tanto como los tuyos de Superman… _Contraatacó Marluxia

_Es que los de Batman estaban lavando

_Demasiada información _Sentenció Larxene.

_Haced el favor de vestiros de una vez. _Ordenó Axel.

_Si… ya nos han humillado bastante _Dijo Vexen.

_A ti no se ni en qué momento te pareció buena idea jugar _Rió Demyx.

_Se os ve demasiado animados dadas las circunstancias _Suspiró Axel.

_¡Nunca dejes que un asesino psicópata te arruine la diversión! _Canturreo Demyx.

 ** _Una vez se cansaron de bromas sin sentidos todos empezaron a vestirse._**

 ** _Su día libre se había terminado._**

 ** _Sin accidentes._**

_Bien, pues el planning que tenemos para hoy es el siguiente. _Comenzó a decir Xigbar. _ Formaremos tres grupos y cada grupo irá de misión a un mundo diferente. Dos misiones ofensivas y una de reconocimiento. Roxas y Xion tendrán que ir en grupos distintos. Los dos en misiones ofensivas. Hay un par de sincorazones bastante potentes en el Pais de las Maravillas y otro el país de Nunca Jamás. La misión de reconocimiento será en esa ciudad en la que siempre es Halloween… Ciudad de Halloween…

_Nosotros no somos los únicos con una tendencia insana por llamar a las cosas de la forma más descriptiva posible, ¿verdad? _Se mofó Demyx.

_¿Y cuales son los grupos profe? _ Bromeó Larxene.

 ** _A la velocidad del rayo Larxene entrelazo su brazo con el de Marluxia. Dando a entender que ella iría con el dijeran lo que dijeran._**

 ** _Axel hizo lo propio con Roxas, aunque sin usar un gesto tan cercano._**

 ** _Y Demyx… Demyx se alejó un poco del grupo como quien no quiere la cosa._**

_Pues viendo que ya tenéis un poco en mente los grupos… Larxene, Marluxia, Xion y Demyx… Si, tú, por mucho que te intentes escabullir te estoy viendo. Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus y Xaldin por otro y eso nos deja a Axel, Roxas y a mi por otro lado.

_Así solo somos tres… _Comentó Roxas.

_No, que yo cuento por dos, chaval. _Fardó Xigbar.

_Nosotros mejor no vamos al Pais de las maravillas _ Comento Marluxia _ No somos bienvenidos por ahí, como ya sabrás.

_Entonces toca Nunca Jamás_ Sentenció Demyx _No me hace mucha gracia estar en el grupo con la bruja salvaje, digo… ninfa… pero bueno. _Demyx sonrió de oreja a oreja a Larxene, que lo miraba con desprecio.

_Entonces nosotros vamos al Pais de las maravillas, intentaremos no meternos con el cultivo de rosas de la Reina. _Rió Axel.

_¿Todos de acuerdo? Pues manos a la obra.

_¡Pero si no hemos desayunado! _Se quejó Demyx.

_¡Os buscáis la vida para comer en el mundo al que vais. _Contesto Xigbar.

_En el Pais de nunca Jamás ya me dirás que me voy a comer yo… ¿a un niño perdido despistado? _Refunfuño Demyx.

_O esperas en la bahía de las sirenas a que aparezca la sirenita y así comemos todos… _Comentó Marluxia.

_Argh _ Larxene parecía muy asqueada con la idea.

_Oigo mucho cacareo pero poco movimiento _Canturreo Xigbar mientras abría un portal oscuro y se marchaba con sus compañeros a su próximo destino.

 ** _Todos se marcharon un poco a regañadientes._**

 ** _Y el silencio reinó de nuevo en el Mundo Inexistente._**

 ** _Lo cual no tenía que implicar que aquel castillo estuviera… vacío._**

* * *

Para saber más, pase al siguiente capítulo.

Si no quiere saber más…Bueno, a estas alturas ya sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejais reviews, el hecho de que me hagáis saber que os está gustando la historia me hace querer seguir escribiendo.

Siento el parón, he tenido un caso grabe de falta de tiempo e inspiración, no esperéis que continúe la historia con demasiada regularidad, aunque ya tengo planeado como ir abordando los próximos tres capítulos.


	10. Chapter 10: País de las maravillas

Lo primero de todo: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Xemn...esto quería decir a Tetsuya Nomura

Las personalidades de los personajes no tienen por qué ser exactas a las del juego, la cronología original me la pasaré por debajo de la suela del zapato.

* * *

 ** _País de las Maravillas._**

 ** _Un silencioso portal oscuro se abrió en un pequeño y frondoso bosque._**

 ** _Y tres figuras negras salieron de él._**

 ** _Los visitantes no tardaron en percatarse de un par de pequeñas y regordetas figuras que habían sido testigos de su llegada._**

_Tenemos que trabajar un poquito más eso de la discreción… _Comentó Axel.

 ** _Las pequeñas figuras se acercaron a aquellos extraños que acababan de ver salir de la nada. Porque claro, ¿Qué era lo peor que les podía pasar…?_**

 ** _Las figuras resultaron ser un par de criaturas con una forma más similar a la de un huevo que a la de un ser humano._**

 ** _Y ambas eran idénticas, en forma y vestimenta. Eran como un reflejo el uno del otro._**

 ** _Una de las criaturas pinchó a Roxas en el costado con si pequeña mano._**

_¡Ay! _Exclamó Roxas ante aquel contacto inesperado.

_¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no eran espíritus! _ Le dijo una de las criaturas a la otra.

_¡Estoy seguro de que si lo son! _Espetó la otra _ ¡A la Reina roja no le va a gustar que haya espíritus en sus bosques! ¡Debemos avisar a Conejo Blanco, él se encargará.

_Te digo que no lo son _ contradecía mientras negaba la cabeza con tal ímpetu que se le podía haber caído la cabeza.

_¡Y yo te digo que sí! _ Este le propino un buen coscorrón en la cabeza al otro.

_¡AY! _ Protesto mientras se disponía a responder al ataque de su reflejo.

_Rápido, ahora _ Susurró Xigbar.

 ** _Mientras las criaturas estaban ocupadas dándose de golpes, el equipo mágico se escabulló con gran maestría del lugar._**

 ** _Al cabo de un rato escucharon un grito en la lejanía._**

_¿¡VES!? ¡HAN DESAPARECIDO, TE DIJE QUE ERAN ESPIRITUS! ¡AHORA LA REINA SE ENFARÁ!

_¡SOLO SI SE ENTERA!

_Con esos gritos se habrán enterado de nuestra llegada al País de las Maravillas hasta en Ciudad de Paso… _Se quejó Axel.

_Descuida _ Le tranquilizó Xigbar _ Este no es un sitio en el que estés libre de encontrarte con muchos sujetos peculiares… ¡Hasta las flores y los bichos te hablan! Y están todos como regaderas.

_Te sentirás como en casa _ Se mofó Axel

_Hombre, pues no te negaré que me lo puedo pasar bastante bien en este mundo. Conozco a un gato que me recuerda bastante a mi.

_Seguro que es encantador… Cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde se supone que tenemos que buscar al sin corazón en cuestión?

_Pues según el informe de Marluxia se encuentra en los alrededores de la casa del Sombrerero Loco.

_Humm… no se podía llamar Sombrero Feliz… Algo me dice que un sitio así te llamen loco no puede ser bueno.

_Igual es el único cuerdo en un mundo de locura… _Fue la primera intervención de Roxas ese día. Y la más larga que había hecho hasta el momento. Se ve que el pequeño está haciendo progresos.

_Bueno, muy cuerdo no esta, chavalín, eso ya te lo confirmo yo. _Rió Xigbar.

_Eeeeestupendo ¿Y en que dirección tenemos que ir pues?

 ** _Xigbar estudió con detenimiento el paisaje que les rodeaba y tras varios minutos de contemplación, como si esperaba que la orientación le llegase por via ciencia infusa decidió contestar._**

_¡Pues no tengo ni idea! _Declaró al final.

_Maravilloso _Gruñó Axel. _¿Tu no habías estado aquí mas veces?

_A mi es que todos los bosques de este lugar me parecen iguales _Se justificó Xigbar. _ Y guiarse por los letreros igual no es buena idea, podemos acabar en cualquier lugar menos en el que queremos estar.

_¿Entonces solo tenemos que seguir las indicaciones de un lugar al que no queremos ir? _Comentó Roxas mientras miraba un montón de señales desperdigadas en un árbol grande.

_Creo que este lugar le ha despertado el habla y una lógica extraña _Musitó Axel.

 **Unos ruidos llamaron la atención del grupo y giraron la cabeza en dirección a los ruidos.**

 **_** ¡Oh cielos! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Ay, que llego tarde! ¡Ay, que ya no llego!

 ** _Un conejo pasó frente a ellos corriendo pesadamente sin siquiera mirar hacia ellos._**

_¿Eso era…? _Roxas estaba confundido.

_Un conejo que habla, no es la primera vez que veo un animal andando y hablando… Te acostumbras _Comentó Axel.

_Ese pequeñajo siempre llega tarde, cualquier día le doy un reloj bien sincronizado _ Rió Xigbar.

 ** _Nada más desaparecer el conejo apareció un grupo de sincorazones con cara de pocos amigos._**

 ** _Roxas fue el primero en ponerse en posición de ataque._**

 ** _Los enemigos no duraron demasiado._**

_Si están por aquí significa que vamos bien _Comentó Axel.

_Pues sigamos caminando.

 ** _Eso hicieron._**

 ** _Durante horas caminaron y derrotaron sincorazones sin descanso y sin encontrar al que buscaban._**

 ** _Hasta que la cabeza de un gato apareció dando botes por un árbol, mas tarde apareció su cuerpo y sus patas también._**

_¿Os habéis perdido?

 ** _Su salvador._**

_No, hombre, solo desconocemos de forma temporal y transitoria nuestra ubicación actual… _suspiró Axel.

 ** _O no._**

 ** _Porque el gato se limitó a dedicarles una gran sonrisa antes de volver a desaparecer._**

_Te mato _ Rió Xigbar _ En fin, creo que ya se donde estamos, solo tenemos que girar a la izquierda en ese cruce… supongo.

 ** _Un rugido enorme se escucho en la dirección apuntada por Xigbar._**

_Sí, creo que sí es por ahí. _Finalizó Xigbar.

 ** _Los rugidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca._**

 ** _Una persona, una libre un poco desaliñada y un ratoncito cruzaron el camino corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta esconderse detrás de los extraños que se acababan de encontrar,_**

_En serio, menos mal que esta no era la misión de reconocimiento y sigilo. Porque íbamos apañados. _Gruño Axel.

_Menos quejas y desenfunda. _Animó Xigbar _Tú también, fiera.

_Si _Contestó Roxas.

 ** _Un enorme sincorazón con una forma animal que no supieron identificar se abalanzó sobre ellos sin miramientos._**

 ** _Durante la pelea se escuchaban los gritos de animo del sombrerero y sus amigos._**

 ** _Mientras Axel distraía al descomunal sincorazón Xigbar disparaba a bocajarro desde arriba. Una vez la fuerza de la bestia empezó a flaquear Roxas tomó impulso y trepó por su cuerpo hasta clavarle la llave espada en su enorme cabeza._**

 ** _El sincorazón se sacudió en un último intento de liberarse de los golpes._**

 ** _Roxas intentó agarrarse a un cuerno del sincorazón pero su agarre falló y calló al suelo llevándose un fuerte golpe que le vació los pulmones._**

 ** _Se quedó tirado en el suelo con la boca abierta intentando respirar cada vez más desesperadamente._**

 ** _Tardó un par de segundos, que le parecieron eternos, en recuperar la respiración._**

 ** _Pero eso fue lo suficiente como para que la bestia, antes de desaparecer para siempre, se dispusiera acabar con la no-existencia de Roxas de un zarpazo._**

_Ah _ Un ruido grave fue el único sonido que el chico puedo emitir.

_ROXAS

 ** _Axel se lanzó sobre Roxas protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo._**

 ** _Axel encendió un circulo de fuego a su alrededor de ellos a modo de protección. Pero este no fue necesario porque a medida que la zarpa de la bestia se acercaba hacia ellos fue desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer del todo._**

 ** _La bestia liberó un corazón bastante grande._**

 ** _Se escucharon vítores desde los arbustos en los que se escondían el sombrerero, la liebre y el ratón._**

 ** _Justo después se escucharon unos lentos aplausos._**

_Enternecedor…

 ** _Era Xigbar quien aplaudía._**

_La mamá pata protegiendo a su patito _Rio.

_Xigbar, cierra el pico _Gruño Axel.

 ** _Axel levantó un poco su cuerpo y comprobó la integridad de su joven compañero y único amigo que le quedaba._**

 ** _Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Roxas._**

 ** _Estaba bien, volvía a respirar._**

_Gracias _ Murmuró Roxas.

_Anda, arriba

 ** _Axel se puso en pie sin esfuerzo y después le tendió la mano al chico, que se levantó pesadamente a duras penas._**

_Hoy no podemos ir a por el premio de después de la misión _Sonrió Axel.

_Es una pena _ Se lamentó Roxas.

 ** _Xigbar les observaba divertido y curioso a la vez._**

* * *

Para saber más, espere al siguiente capítulo.

Si no quiere saber más…Bueno, a estas alturas ya sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

Perdonadme el relleno XD


End file.
